


Two-Way

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Two-Way

"Capisce?"

"Don't you 'capisce' me!"

"Sam, be reasonable. The world is divided into two types of people: tops and bottoms."

"Give me a break!"

"I have always been a top."

"And I'm a bottom?"

"Well... you wouldn't think it to look at you."

"Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it?"

"I just meant, it's not my thing. I wouldn't enjoy it."

"Then, why do I enjoy it?"

"Well..."

"And clutch the sheets?"

"Yes, but..."

"And scream your name?"

"Whew! You really do seem to enjoy it."

"You'd enjoy it, too."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Capisce?"


End file.
